La Batalla Final
by Cassiel Lightwood
Summary: Tras finalizar el torneo de los tres magos, Harry continúa con sus sueños conectados al Lord Oscuro, mientras que lejos de ahí, en el valle de Godric, un antiguo hechizo es roto y dos personas regresan. Las cosas van a cambiar en la vida del joven Potter cuando sepa que él y sólo él puede derrotar al señor oscuro, sin embargo tendrá una ayuda que jamás imaginó. {Congelada}
1. Despertar

Hola!

Bueno, este proyecto llevaba años metido en mi cabeza y finalmente decidí plasmarlo en "papel" y aquí se los traigo.  
Este fic está situado luego del libro cuatro, por lo que los acontecimientos ocurridos de ahí en adelante no ocurrirán en este fic (Puede que incluya algunas cosas más adelante, pero lo iré explicando a medida que aparezcan)  
No tendrá parejas canones, a excepción de las adultas.

Harry Potter no me pertenece, son propiedad de JKR y de WB.

Personajes que no reconozcan son de mi total autoría.

.

.

.

.

Despertar

Las luces comenzaban a desaparecer en el valle de Godric, dando paso a la nocturna calma.

El mausoleo de los Potter, en la parte más alejada del cementerio, era decorado por una estatua en forma de León, con sus fauces abiertas y apoyado únicamente con sus patas traseras.

La luz de la luna era repelida por la enorme estructura, aunque dos rayos lograron vencer esas barrras y se introdujeron al mausoleo, iluminando tenuemente la imagen que ahí había.

Durante trece años, casi catorce, dos huéspedes dormían en ese lugar, en un sueño profundo... Casi mortífero.

Dos cuerpos descansaban sobre unas tarimas, dos cuerpos que a estas alturas deberían estar completamente descompuestos e inexistentes. Sin embargo ahí estaban, enteros, intactos, como si fuese una noche común en una casa común, una pareja común, durmiendo como lo haría cualquier ser común.

Unos párpados comenzaron a moverse lentamente, pestañeando incontables veces hasta fijar su foco visual. Unos impactantes ojos verde esmeralda fueron descubiertos y observaban todo a su alrededor.

Con dolor, entumecimiento y torpeza en sus movimientos, la dueña de esos ojos intentó incorporarse, con un negativo resultado.

Sus piernas flaquearon y fue de bruces al suelo, haciendo mucho ruido por todo el mausoleo.

Con el impacto del ruido, los ojos de la segunda persona se abrieron de golpe e intentó levantarse, pero la voz femenina tan conocida por él, pero con un deje rasposo, como si no la hubiese usado en mucho tiempo, lo detuvo.

"Te mueves y te quedas como yo, realiza lentamente los movimientos" Le dijo la mujer, con algo de aturdimiento, mientras observaba a su alrededor, aún aturdida, aún confundida.

Lo último que ella recordaba eran los llantos de su bebé, una sádica risa y un rayo de luz verde... Luego solo oscuridad.

"Lily" La voz del hombre a su lado sonó rasposa, similar a la de su mujer. "Lily" Repitió, moviendo sus dedos lentamente. "Mira esto".

La mujer, quien seguía moviendose torpemente, se levantó como pudo, apoyándose de su tarima y caminando (arrastrando sus pies sería mejor de decir) hasta donde se encontraba su marido, semi incorporado, con los ojos tan abiertos y asombrados, que llegaba a asustar.

"¿Ocurre algo, Amor?" La preocupada voz de Lily llegó desde sus espaldas. James simplemente no se dio cuenta que su mujer le hablaba, mucho menos se dio cuenta de que ella, a duras penas, había logrado llegar hasta él.

"No es posible" Susurró James Potter, acariciando unos labrados sobre una lápida, encima de su tarima.

"¿Que ocurre, James?" Volvió a preguntar su mujer, intentado observar sobre su hombro, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que habría prefeido mil veces no haberlo hecho nunca.

Sobre sus cabezas, reposaban las palabras que decoraban un epitafio: "El Último Enemigo Que Deberá Ser Vencido Es La Muerte". Bajo el epitafio, lo que aterró a la pelirroja y había dejado sin palabras al hombre.

"No es posible" DIjo esta vez la mujer, repitiendo las mismas palabras que su esposo. Lo escrito ahí no era más que una broma de mal gusto, muy, muy mal gusto según la lógica de la mujer. Mas su subconciente sabía que no se trataba de eso. No era nada más que una verdad a medias, pues ellos no habían muerto... ¿Verdad?

James Potter logró incorporarse del todo, con la varita en su mano... ¿Varita? Lily le miró interrogante, para luego darse cuenta que, al lado de su tarima había un buró, en el cual reposaba la varita de ella.

Un murmullo escapó de los labios del hombre, para luego inundar el lugar con una plateada luz, la cual arrancó a toda marcha en una forma de ciervo.

.:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':.

"¡CRUCIO!" Su propia voz resonó por toda la estancia, seguido por un corillo de risas y una siseante carcajada escapaba de lo más profundo de su garganta.

"Vamos, querida, tienes una última oportunidad para decirme dónde encontrar eso que me falta" Su voz era irreconocible, fría, siseante.  
Harry reía despiadadamente, mientras el cuerpo de una mujer de unos treinta y tantos años se retorcía de dolor. Miles de lágrimas cruzaban el rostro de ella, su hermoso cabello platinado se encontraba apagado. Los bucles que alguna vez fueron definidos y coquetos no eran ahora mas que una maraña desaliñada y sin forma.

"No...No se dónde está, ni tam...tampoco se cómo conseguirla" Dijo, a duras penas, mirándole desafiante, con ira en su mirada.

"Eres una gran guardadora de secretos, Mijalkov, pero eso no te ayudará ahora. ¡Avada Kedavra!" Sin si quiera titubear, el brazo de Harry se estiró y un rayo de luz verde escapó de su varia, impactando directamente en el pecho de la mujer.

"Llévensela a Nagini, hace varios días que no prueba carne fresca" Y sin esperar a ver si le hacían caso, dió media vuelta y se retiró de la habitación, camino a un lugar más tranquilo, alejado de todos aquellos que sólo le seguían en búsqueda de poder, y otros por simple miedo.

Posó ambas manos en la dura y fría piedra que adornaba una hermosa fuente de agua, observando su reflejo.  
Una pálida piel, blanca, tanto que parecía la de un muerto. Dos rendijas por nariz. Una fina y delgada línea roja delataban que poseía unos labios finísimos. Y por último, sus ojos... Unos enormes, malignos y abrasantes ojos carmines.

"¡NO!" El grito del joven resonó por toda la habitación, llamando la atención de su acompañante, quien le observaba de reojo cada dos por tres. El dueño de la voz se había levantado de golpe, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se frotaba la cicatriz con ahínco, queriendo sacársela de un raspazo. Le ardía horrores, como si le picaran con un metal caliente.

"¿Harry?" Llamó con cautela Ronald Weasley, incorporándose de su cama y acercándose al lado de su mejor amigo. El aludido abrió los ojos en medio de la oscuridad, percatandose del movimiento en su cama, la cual se hundió cerca de su cintura. "¿Fue él otra vez?" Preguntó, sin saber que hacer o que decir.

Un asentimiento de cabeza fue la única respuesta que Ron necesitó para confirmar de que iba todo aquello.

"Cada día es peor" Dijo Harry, tanteando la mesita de noche en búsqueda de sus anteojos. Las cortinas de la habitación se abrieron de golpe, dejándo entrar los pequeños, pero cálidos rayos de sol.

Eran ya las siete de la mañana y, como ya era costumbre en aquel lugar, las cortinas de toda la casa se abrían a la misma hora, bañando de calidez cada rincón de La Madriguera.

Harry llevaba ahí ya cuatro días. A regañadientes de los Dursley (Quienes pretendían dejarlo encerrado en casa por todo el verano) un grupo de personas habían ido a buscarle. Entre ellos se encontraban Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin y el verdadero Ojoloco Moody. El resto del grupo habían sido personas a las cuales nunca en su vida había visto, sin embargo en esos cuatro días había conocido a demasiadas personas ya... Más de las que él querría haber conocido.  
Y todo se debía a la asociasión llamada La Orden del Fénix, fundada por Albus Dumbledore hacía ya dieciséis u diecisiete años. El fin de dicha asociasión era dar lucha contra Lord Voldemort, lucha que el ministerio no estaba dando correctamente.

Esta vez, la Orden se reagrupaba, con aquellos sobrevivientes de la primera guerra que estaban dispuestos a pelear una vez más y con aquellos nuevos miembros quienes creían ferbientemente en las palabras que Dumbledore venía diciendo desde hacía un par de semanas: El mago más oscuro de los últimos años había regresado.

Con algo de pesadez, Harry se levantó de su cama, tallándose un ojo y pasando nuevamente la mano por la cicatriz, la cual con el paso de los segundos aminoraba su ardor.

El silencio invadió la habitación unos minutos, en los que ambos chicos dedicaron a vestirse y arreglarse para bajar a desayunar, en compañía del resto de los Weasley. Un golpeteo en la puerta los sacó a cada uno de sus propios pensamientos.

"Ya estamos casi listos mamá, bajamos en unos segundos" Sin embargo, el picaporte de la puerta se movió, ignorando las protestas del adolescente pelirrojo.

"No soy tu madre, Ronald" Una voz un poco altanera, pero bastante familiar y querida por ambos chicos llenó la habitación. Sin pedir permiso ni mucho menos, Hermione Granger ingresó a la habitación y cogió a cada uno por un brazo, atrayéndolos hacia ella y fundiéndolos en un cálido y reconfortante abrazo.

"No saben cuan mal os he extrañado chicos" Suspiró la chica, sin soltarlos ni un milímetro. "Las vacaciones se me hacían eternas" Se separó de ambos, moridéndose el labio con ansiedad.

"¿Estas bien, Harry?" Preguntó, sin dejarles hablar aún, sentándose en la cama del pelirrojo y frunciendo el ceño al notar el desorden que ambos chicos tenían en la habitación. "Deberían ordenar un poco más esta habitación, parece un chiquero" Y fué ahí cuando ambos chicos se miraron entre ellos, negaron divertidos y se dejaron caer en la cama del morocho.

Dos golpes los sacaron de su charla y la cabeza de Molly Weasley se asomó por la puerta.

"En media hora más nos vamos a Grimmauld Place, quiero esta habitación ordenada y sus cosas dentro del baúl." Dijo autoritariamente a ambos chicos. "Hermione querida, tu puedes bajar a tomar el té si quieres. No es necesario que ayudes a este par de flojos con sus cosas" Le dijo a la castaña, quien le respondió con una sonrisa y una amable negativa. Se quedaría a ayudar a los chicos, como siempre, sin chistar. Mas que mal, sabía que luego ellos le deberían un favor más.

"¿Grimmauld Place?" Preguntó Harry, con una clara mueca de confusión.

"Es el lugar donde se encuentra el cuartel general" Respondió simplemente Hermione, tirando las sábanas hacia los pies de la cama, obligando al joven Potter a levantarse. Comenzaron a guardar todo en los baúles y veinte minutos más tarde, estaban los tres en el primer piso, cada uno con su baúl, desayunando un suculento banquete preparado por la matriarca Weasley.

.:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':.

"Canuto apaga eso ¿Quieres?" Era ya la tercera vez esa mañana que Remus Lupin decía esa frase. ¿La razón? Sirius Black, su mejor amigo desde que había ingresado a Hogwarts, había regresado a sus malas costumbres con el tabaco.

"No me jodas Lunático" Gruñó el pelinegro Black. Esa mañana había despertado con un extraño presentimiento y en las horas que habían pasado ya, ese presentimiento había crecido aún más.

Una puerta del tercer piso fue abierta y cerrada rápidamente.

"Es extraño volver a verla" Suspiró Remus "Catorce años sin saber de ella y cuando Dumbledore decide reabrir la orden, aparece." Enterró sus dedos en su cabello, alborotándolo un poco.

"Barbie fue la única que fue a visitarme esos años que estuve en Azkaban" Una triste sonrisa se instaló en los labios del hombre que alguna vez fue el joven más apuesto de Hogwarts. "Incluso me traía noticias de Kiara y de..." Unos rápidos y ligeros pasos resonaron por toda la escalera y una mujer apareció por el umbral de la puerta. Sus cabellos dorados y sus extraños ojos violetas seguían siendo exactamente iguales a como era cuando se conocieron. Su cuerpo había madurado, al igual que sus facciones. Una nota de tristeza estaba impregnada en su mirada y podían notarse ligeras arrugas en el contorno de sus ojos y labios. Su expresión fue lo que alertó a ambos chicos.

"¿Ocurre algo Barbie?" Sirius fue el primero en reaccionar y levantarse hasta llegar a quien él consideraba como una hermana menor. Se detuvo frente a la mujer, quien levantó su violácea mirada y la chocó con la acerada mirada de Sirius Black.

"Dumbledore viene en camino, necesitamos hablar urgentemente, todos" Fue lo único que dijo antes de encerrarse en la cocina.

"¿Todos?" Dijeron ambos hombres antes de ser interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta, cosa bastante extraña pues solo unos pocos sabían la ubicación exacta de Grimmauld Place.

"Iré a ver quien..." Pero Remus no alcanzó a acabar de hablar, cuando la puerta de la cocina fue abierta de golpe y una mancha dorada cruzó todo el tramo hasta la puerta, abriéndola de golpe y abalanzándose sobre una de las dos figuras que ahí se encontraban.

Ambas figuras eran femeninas, una mayor que la otra.

La primera, quien respondía al abrazo de Barbara Gate con la misma añoranza, dejaba entre ver su tostada piel, sus cabellos eran castaños oscuros y, cuando levantó su vista, dejó ver sus hermosos ojos celestes-gricáseos. Tras ella había una joven que no debía superar los dieciséis años, con el cabello lacio y de un negro azabache intenso, unos ojos grices y una sonrisa algo pícara.

La joven corrió en direccion a un anonadado Sirius Black y lo rodeó con sus brazos, siendo ella envuelta por los de él de la misma manera.

"¿Porqué no me dijiste que tu madre y tu planeaban venir a Londres, Antares Cassiopeia Black?" El tono de Sirius intentó ser duro, pero era la primera vez despues de catorce años que podía abrazar a su hija.

La adolescente hizo una mueca de disgusto al oir su nombre completo, separó sus labios para formular una respuesta pero la voz de su madre no le dejó ni comenzar.

"A penas despertó hicimos las maletas y nos vinimos. Barbie y Dumbledore hablaron conmigo hoy temprano y, bueno ya estoy aquí" Respondió la mujer que abrazaba a Barbara, soltándose de su amiga e ingresando a aquella casa que una sola vez conoció, hacía tantos años y en condiciones que ella prefería no recordar.

Se detuvo unos instantes frente a Remus y le abrazó, como no lo hacía desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, para luego encaminarse hacia donde estaba Sirius y Antares. La chica dio unpaso hacia el costado y fue a saludar a Remus, dejándole algo de intimidad a los dos adultos.  
Los brazos de Sirius cobraron vida propia en el instante en que ella se detuvo frente a él, abrazándola con fuerza y hundiendo su rostro en los oscuros cabellos de ella.

"Han pasado muchísimos años, Kiara" Susurró él, sintiendo los delgados, pero fuertes, brazos de ella rodear la espalda de él. Una ligera humedad comenzó a acumularse en el hombro izquierdo de Sirius, lugar en donde ella tenía escondido su rostro.

"Quise volver antes, pero no pude" susurró tan bajo que podría jurar que nadie le había escuchado, pero él le había oido claramente "Las conexiones entre américa y europa fueron rotas y viajar del modo muggle no era conveniente. Dumbledore fue anoche a casa de mis padres y me dijo que había logrado establecer una conexión entre mi chimenea y una en una oficina del ministerio, lleamos hace cosa de minutos a Inglaterra" Las palabras brotaban de los labios de aquella hermosa mujer. Sollozos ligeros se dejaban oir mientras Sirius pasaba su mano con una ternura acumulada.

"Fueron los catorce años más largos de mi vida. Barbie traía noticias de ustedes de vez en cuando... pero no era lo mismo" Susurró Sirius, besando sus cabellos castaños, esos que aún mantenían ese aroma a playa, café y chocolate.

Se mantuvieron así, susurrandose al oído palabras de disculpas, consuelos y más disculpas hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta.  
Cassiopeia fue a abrir, quedándose curiosa al ver por primera vez a un anciano hombre con una barba tan blanca y larga como la de Albus DUmbledore.

"Ellos despertaron. El hechizo del heredero a sido roto y estarán con nosotros en cuanto Arthur y Molly se trasladen aquí" Fue el saludo de Albus, quien entró al salón y observó a las cinco personas que ahí se encontraban. "Harry no lo puede saber hasta que ellos estén aquí. Nada de lechuzas ni mensajes de ningún tipo" Sus azules ojos se enfocaron específicamente en Sirius Black, quien le observaba y asentía simplemente.

Se había quedado sin habla, al igual que sus acompañantes.

Finalmente podría reencontrarse con su hermano, con su mejor amigo... Su otra mitad.

Finalmente James había regresado.

.

.

.

.

Y? Os gustó? Mejor no lo continúo? Me dedico a otra cosa mejor?

Recuerda, tu Review es mi sueldo, con eso debo vivir (?) xD

Besos y abrazos, nos vemos el próximo capítulo!

Cassie


	2. Grimmauld Place

Tres RR en el primer capitulo... no está mal pero esperaba mas xDDD Gracias por las alertas y favoritos =D de esos si hubieron muchos más xD

Aviso que no soy de las que dan fecha de publicación, pues uno no manda a la imaginación y cuando una está inspirada escribe y blablabla xD Pero generalmente demoraré cerca de dos semanas en actualizar aproximadamente n.n

Gracias por la acogida del fic, aquí viene el segundo capítulo.

Este capitulo va dedicado a todos los potterhead, y especialmente va en honor a la grandiosa JK que hoy cumple años. Felicidades Jo, a ti y a tu hijo de papel y tinta Harry James Potter

Harry Potter no me pertenece, son propiedad de JKR y de WB.

Personajes que no reconozcan son de mi total autoría.

Ps: antes tenía otra cuenta en fanfiction, Agatha Lestrange, pero por cosas idiotas de la vida (Olvidé la clave y el mail de esa cuenta es uno que ya no funciona xD, pero ahi tengo un fic en donde aparecen Kiara y Barbara, es un mini fic de como se conocieron en primer año n.n)

.

.

.

.

Grimmauld Place

La casa estaba absolutamente en ruinas. El segundo piso era únicamente escombros, ni rastros de las habitaciones inmaculadas y perfectamente ordenadas que ellos recordaban. Las escaleras tenían unos cuantos peldaños rotos y para poder utilizarla había que saltar un poco.  
El primer piso estaba inundado en polvo, los muebles estaban raídos y las paredes mostraban aún los rastros del encuentro que ese hogar había presenciado hacía tantos años.

Los finos dedos de Lily Potter tocaban los marcos de las fotografías muggles, rotos, que la mostraban a ella, a su familia, sus amigos, recuerdos de la vida que había pasado antes de ese oscuro Halloween. Lágrimas caían de sus ojos al recordar esos momentos en los que ella pensaba en las diferentes ideas que tenía para los posibles disfraces que su pequeño Harry podría usar para ese día. Iba a reunirse con Kiara y la pequeña Cassie para llevar a los niños a pedir dulces, en compañía de Bárbara mientras que los hombres se quedarían en casa de los Potter, disfrazados para asustar a los niños que irían a su puerta a pedir golosinas, pero nada de eso pudo suceder.

Peter, el pequeño Peter los había traicionado y todos los planes que habían hecho para esa noche se habían volcado en una trágica noche.

"No puedo quedarme aquí, James, es... doloroso" La voz entrecortada de Lily resonó, mientras sus dedos seguían acariciando los marcos polvorientos, dejando las yemas de un oscuro color gris y una gruesa capa de suciedad.

Su marido, quien observaba lo que alguna vez él había llamado hogar, solo había asentido con la cabeza, encaminándose hacia su pelirroja y depositando un beso en la frente de ella.

"Solo recogeremos lo que quieras llevarte, Albus vendrá por nosotros y buscaremos un sitio para volver a empezar, lo prometo" Le susurró, envolviéndola entre sus brazos. Lily se acurrucó el el pecho del hombre, dejando que sus lágrimas corrieran libres, empapando la camisa del hombre.

"Quiero ver a Harry, ¿Cómo estará él? Seguramente Sirius lo a convertido en un niño rebelde. Kiara debe de estar vuelta loca cuidando a dos adolescentes" Soltó una risilla, imaginando lo que su mejor amiga debió vivir todo ese tiempo, sin imaginar ni de cerca lo lejos que estaba de la verdad.

"Nuestro hijo debe ser seguramente un merodeador de tomo y lomo" Bromeó James, limpiando los restos de lágrimas que aún quedaban en el ya no tan pecoso rostro de su mujer.

Un sonido a las afueras de la casa les alertó de la llegada de alguien. Ambos sabía ya quien era la persona que había llegado, por lo que se separaron levemente y entrelazaron sus manos mientras escuchaban los ligeros pasos acercarse y el rostro cubierto por una larga barba blanca, con una mirada cargada de sabiduría aparecía tras en agujero que alguna vez fue cubierta por una puerta.

"Albus" Masculló James, sintiendo a Lily removerse a su lado hasta soltarse y correr a los brazos del anciano profesor. Albus Dumbledore rodeó con sus brazos a la mujer, suspirando aliviado de que ambos hubiesen podido despertar y mantenerse en condiciones. James logró mover sus piernas en dirección al veterano y se situó al lado de su mujer, quien se soltó de sus brazos y volvió al lado de James, quien extendía su mano y se fundía en un abrazo con quien había sido uno de sus grandes protectores años atrás.

Por su parte, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore maquinaba internamente la manera en que debería tratar el tema con el hijo de ambos supuestos difuntos, aunque intentaba alejar esos pensamientos. Debía enfocarse en reestablecer al matrimonio y ayudarles con la incorporación a la sociedad. No todos los días los muertos volvían a la vida... Aunque en teoría ellos jamás murieron.

"Debemos marcharnos ya, sus amigos están ansiosos por reencontrarse con ustedes, señores Potter" El hombre dio dos pasos hacia atrás, para observarlos mejor.

El tiempo había hecho cambios en ellos a medida que los años transcurrían, pero de manera ligera. Unas pequeñas arrugas se podían divisar en los ojos de ambos, un resto de barba en el rostro de James y en el rostro de Lily las pecas que antes bañaban su rostro comenzaban a atenuarse.

Ambos asintieron y se aferraron al brazo de quien alguna vez había sido su director. Sabían que el día de hoy sería un día difícil, pero ambos preferían solucionar todo lo más pronto posible y actualizarse cuanto antes.

Con un asentimiento de ambos, el profesor se desapareció, llevándose al matrimonio a aquella casa escondida entre el numero once y trece de Grimmauld Place.

.:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':.

El viaje a Grimmauld Place fue bastante extraño para Harry. Los constantes comentarios que hacía el señor Weasley mientras conducía un auto encantado para que todos los Weasley, Harry y Hermione cupieran cómodamente, le hacían sonreír algo incómodo.

"Es realmente fascinante el sistema de los saméfosforos, seguramente tiene algún truco espléndido para que las luces cambien a su antojo" Miraba maravillado, mientras la luz roja le hacía detener.

"Es semáforo, señor Weasley. Y en realidad es un sistema que los muggles manejan de manera interna, se programan para que cambien cada cierto tiempo y así poder controlar el tráfico" Le corrigió Hermione, quien agradecía en su interior que el automóvil estuviese encantado para manejarse solo. El señor Weasley solo debía simular que conducía, pues sería bastante extraño que un automóvil se manejara sólo en las calles llenas de muggles.

Tras dar vueltas por unos largos minutos, llegaron a un punto que Harry jamás había conocido en Londres.

Era un barrio bastante silencioso y quieto. No había ninguna persona a esas horas de la mañana y eso les facilitaba la bajada del auto. La fachada del edificio estaba sucia y Harry pudo notar que había un problema de numeración.

"Señor Weasley, ¿No dijo que debíamos ir al número doce?" La voz de Hermione expresó la pregunta que estuvo a punto de brotar de los labios del joven Potter. Arthur Weasley le sonrió a la chica y le guiñó un ojo, mientras sacaba un papel doblado de su bolsillo y recitaba una frase que ahí había. Al acabar, Harry pudo notar como entre el número once y el número trece comenzaba a aparecer una nueva construcción, que ponía el número doce donde correspondía.

Las ventanas, sucias, no dejaban ver nada hacia el interior y le daban un aire de abandono a la casa. La entrada principal estaba precedida de unos desgastados escalones de piedra. Una maltrecha puerta con la pintura negra estropeada y arañada. La aldaba de la puerta poseía forma de serpiente retorcida, cosa que hizo que el ceño de varios de los presentes se arrugara al relacionarlo directamente con cierta casa viperina. La casa tenía un timbre cerca a la puerta, pero Harry pudo notar que no poseía ni cerradura ni buzón.

El señor Weasley fue quien caminó primero, golpeando tres veces la puerta, esperando tres segundo y dando tres golpes nuevamente, como si se tratara de una clave.

El rostro de un agotado Remus Lupin se dejó entrever, sonriéndole los recién llegados y dándole paso al interior de la oscura casa.

Un pasillo largo y oscuro les dio la bienvenida, mientras unas voces se dejaban oír desde la cocina. En las paredes, para horror de Hermione, habían incontables cabezas disecadas de elfos domésticos, que se perdían por la pared que guiaba a una escalera.

Se encaminaron hacia la cocina, en donde los brazos de Sirius rodearon inmediatamente a Harry, aunque fueron reemplazados por unos brazos femeninos y una voz completamente desconocida para el joven mago.

"Por amor a Morgana, eres exactamente igual a James!" La voz de mujer dejó algo atontado a Harry, quien podría jurar que de haber sido el chillido ligeramente más agudo, le habría dejado sordo. "Mírate, estas tan grande, la última vez que te vi tenías solo un año y n poco más y ahora... ahora... Merlín" Harry se removió incómodo de los brazos de la mujer, hasta lograr separarse y mirarla por primera vez.

Unos oscuros cabellos castaños enmarcaban un hermoso rostro tostado, con unas ligeras arrugas y unos hermosos ojos celeste-grisáceos. Era alta, debía medir al menos un metro setenta y vestía de manera bastante relajada, con unos jeans, una blusa y unas zapatillas de lona, que le daban un aspecto de tener menos edad de la que debía tener.

"Kiara, él no te recuerda y creo que solo debes estar asustándolo" Habló otra voz femenina, que apareció tras la mujer que, ahora sabía Hrry, se llamaba Kiara.

"Fred, George, Ronald, vallan a ayudar a su padre con el equipaje. Hermione, Ginny, me acompañarán arriba, debemos repartir las habitaciones" Interrumpió la señora Weasley con ese tono que no admitía réplicas y la habitación de pronto quedó extrañamente vacía.

Solo quedaron en la habitación Remus, Sirius, las dos mujeres y una chica que se había mantenido sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, observando la escena desde su posición. Harry pudo notar un brillo divertido en su mirada, uno muy similar al que su padrino poseía.

"Lo siento si sueno grosero pero, ¿Quienes son ellas?" Preguntó Harry mirando a su ex profesor de Defensa y a su padrino, sintiéndose extrañamente incómodo, pero con una ligera sensación de familiaridad con esas personas.

No entendía porqué la señora Weasley había querido dejarle solo con los mejores amigos de su padre y aquellas dos mujeres, pero agradeció no tener público en esos incómodos momentos.

"No eres para nada grosero, cielo" Los ojos de la mujer llamada Kiara se encontraban acuosos, intentando contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Levantó su mano temblorosa, queriendo acariciar el rostro del chico, pero se contuvo ante la mirada de su rubia amiga y la bajó.

"Mi nombre, Harry, es Bárbara Gate y soy... fui una de las mejores amigas de tu madre en el colegio" Se autocorrigió. El chico aún no sabía nada a cerca del estado actual de sus progenitores y tenían órdenes estrictas de no revelarle nada al chico, por mucho que ellos quisieran. "Ella, es Kiara Radson, otra de las mejores amigas de tu madre y tu..."La mujer, que, Harry pudo notar, poseía unos extraños ojos violeta fulminó con la mirada a Kiara Radson, quien había interrumpido la presentación de su amiga.

"Kiara Black, soy tu madrina, Harry" Le sonrió de manera cálida. Un ligero clic resonó dentro del cerebro de Harry y miró con interrogante a Sirius, quien suspiró y le sonrió, mientras se dejaba caer en una silla y palmeaba la de al lado. Harry, confundido, se sentó al lado de su padrino mientra que Remus y Barbara se sentaban frente a ellos. Kiara se sentó al otro lado de Harry y la chica que estaba en el alfeizar de la ventana se mantuvo ahí, en silencio y con su sonrisa aún en su rostro. Ella sabía ya toda la historia que le narrarían a Harry, por lo que se levantó y se encaminó a la puerta, deteniéndose unos segundos antes de irse.

"Padre, estaré ordenando mis cosas en mi habitación. Madre, solo por hoy subiré tus cosas" Le guió un ojo a ambos adultos sentados a los lados de Harry, mientras el chico no entendía nada de lo que ocurría.

"Esto es extraño, siento que no se donde estoy metido" Farfulló el chico, sintiendo un ligero dolor de cabeza.

Los cuatro adultos suspiraron a la vez y, entre todos y de manera sincronizada, como si tuviesen todo planeado de antemano, comenzaron a narrarle a Harry la historia de sus padres, de ellos, de cómo se conocieron. Omitieron ciertos detalles que él no debía saber, pero le contaron todo.  
Así fue como Harry se enteró de la relación que sus padres tuvieron en el colegio, las constantes peleas, de la complicidad que Kiara y James tenían, de la amistad entre Barbara y Sirius, de las peleas entre Kiara y Sirius, la fallida relación de Remus y Barbara, las constantes disputas entre James y Lily. Todo el tiempo omitieron a Peter Pettigrew, y Harry agradecía interiormente eso.

Se sorprendió bastante al saber que su padrino había sido padre durante su último año de colegio y, la que ahora sabía era su madrina, había tenido una relación tormentosa con el difunto hermano de Sirius antes de que ellos comenzaran a salir.

"Esa chica que salió recién, como pudiste deducir, es Antares, nuestra hija" Se encogió de hombros Sirius. Era como estar hablando con personas que conocía de toda la vida, pero en la mente de Harry la vida de sus padres comenzaba a tomar nuevos sentidos. En su mente, James y Lily Potter siempre habían sido adultos, dos adultos que dieron su vida por él, no dos jóvenes de veinte años que recién comenzaban a formar una familia y una vida juntos.  
Supo tambipén que sus padrinos se habían casado a escondidas un año antes de que Sirius fuese encarcelado injustamente y que su madrina había sido obligada por sus padres a ir a vivir a Malibú, lugar de origen de la chica, y que Antares había estudiado todos esos años en Salem, la escuela mágica Norteamericana.

Estuvieron así por largo tiempo, contándole anécdotas e historias que Harry tomaría como nuevas piezas para el rompecabezas que era su infancia antes de ir con los Dursley.

.:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':.

Dos pisos más arriba, los señores Weasley acababa de contarles a sus hijos y a Hermione todo lo que esa mañana Dumbledore le había contado antes de pedirle con urgencia que adelantaran el traslado a Grimmauld Place. La reacción grupal fue absoluta y completamente de asombro.

"Vamos a conocer al legendario Cornamenta" La reacción de los gemelos ganó un par de ojos rodando y una negativa de cabeza por parte de su madre. Ese par nunca cambiaría.

"¿Cuando lo sabrá él, no tiene derecho a ser él el primero en enterarse y no el último?" Ginevra miraba algo molesta a su madre. Si ella estuviera en el lugar del chico, no le hubiese gustado saber que todo el mundo sabía algo tan importante como el hecho de que sus padres seguían con vida.

"Había leído algo sobre el Heredero de Godric, pero creí que solo era un mito. Creo que era algo similar a lo que era Slytherin, solo que este no liberaba a una bestia asesina, no logro recordar bien." Hermione, para variar, pensaba e intentaba recordar dónde había leído sobre ello y que más decía en el libro, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz femenina que nunca antes en su vida había escuchado.

"El Heredero de Godric no es como el heredero de Slytherin" Ninguno de los presentes se habían percatado de la presencia de aquella guapa chica de cabellos azabaches, largo, lacios y ojos grises, que evidenciaban su ascendencia Black. Su sonrisa picaresca y su aire revoltoso llamó de sobremanera la atención de los gemelos, quienes pudieron notar en la mirada de la chica el mismo brillo que observaban en Sirius cuando, días atrás, les había ayudado con nuevas ideas y proyectos para hacer de su último año el más innolvidable.

"¿Y tú quién diablos eres?" Y Ronald Weasley no había podido mantenerse cayado ni manejar su actitud, ganándose una mirada de reprochede su hermana y de Hermione y un regaño acompañado de un ligero golpe en la cabeza por parte de su madre.

"No seas maleducado Ron" Los pardos ojos de la señora Weasley se posaron en la chica. "Perdona a mi hijo, querida, no ha aprendido aún como tratar a la gente con cuidado" Se disculpó la matriarca, a lo que Antares le respondio con un movimiento de mano, como quien le quita importancia al asunto.

"Descuide, ustedes deben ser la familia Weasley, ¿No? Mamá me había hablado alguna vez de ustedes" Le sonrió de manera encantadora, dejando algo deslumbrados a los chicos presentes. Hermione y Ginny solo rieron, negando con la cabeza ante la actitud hormonal de los gemelos y de Ron. "Soy Cassie Black, hija de Sirius y Kiara" Y las sonrisas se detuvieron de golpe en el rostro de los chicos y las chicas. Los señores Weasley se miraban algo sorprendidos entre si.

"¿La pequeña Antares?" Preguntó con algo de asombro Arthur Weasley.

Cassie, como se había presentado la chica, hizo una mueca de desagrado al escuchar su primer nombre y rodó los ojos con fastidio.

"Prefiero Cassie, no se que demonios pensaban mis padres cuando me pusieron Antares, seguro y estaban como una cuba el día en que me bautizaron" La chica se sentó sobre un escritorio, cruzando sus largas y blancas piernas cubiertas por unos shorts de mezclilla algo deshilachados y unas zapatillas negras de lona.

"Disculpa, ¿Cassie?" La voz de Hermione volvió a inundar la habitación "¿Que es lo que sabes sobre el Heredero de Godric?" Y si, damas y caballeros, la curiosidad de la joven Granger salía a flote.

"El Heredero de Godric más que un mito, es un hechizo bastante antiguo, que solo los verdaderos Gryffindor pueden invocar. No se sabe bien cómo, pero crea una protección en cuanto el heredero más lo requiere. En el caso de los Potter, James en con su último respiro seguía pensando en cómo proteger y cuidar de Lily y Harry, activando el hechizo que lo mantendría a él y a Lily Potter en un limbo constante entre la vida y la muerte, pudiendo ellos escoger a cual de los dos mundos irían finalmente. Sin embargo, con el regreso de Voldemort, el hechizo se ha roto y ellos han regresado para ayudar a su hijo a ganar la inminente guerra" La chica se mecía de adelante hacia atrás, sin dejar de sonreír de esa manera tan deslumbrante en ningún instante.

"¿Cómo sabes todo eso, Cassie?" Volvió a preguntar Hermione, absorbiendo cada una de las palabras que la chica decía. Antes de que la joven Black pudiera contestar, tres golpes en la puerta principal se dejaron escuchar por toda la casa, seguida de tres golpes más.

"James y Lily Potter sonn mis padrinos" Dijo, antes de brincar del escritorio y salir pitando por la puerta, en dirección al primer escalón.

"¿Dijo ser hija de Sirius?" Preguntaron ambos gemelos antes de que el resto de los presentes se levantaran de sus lugares y siguieran el camino trazado por la chica.

.:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':.

Harry se sentía realmente agradecido con las palabras que los amigos de sus padres decían. Con cada historia, sentía estar un poco más cerca de ellos, conocer un poco más de su pasado le hacía sentir que esa escasa conexión se fortalecía poco a poco.

"Gracias, de verdad, por todo" Las palabras del joven Potter se escucharon algo estranguladas debido al creciente nudo en su garganta. Una delicada mano se posó sobre la suya y le dio un ligero aprentón. Al levantar la mirada, sus ojos chocaron con los grisáeos- celestes ojos de Kiara. Le sonrió levemente, agradeciéndole el gesto.

"Somos tu familia también, Harry. Tal vez no pudimos estar antes, pero ya no seguirás sufriendo el calvario de vivir con la espantosa hermana de tu madre ni su marido. Estaremos contigo hasta el final" Le dijo de manera dulce la mujer sentada a su lado. Sus palabras fueron seguidas de tres asentimientos de cabeza.

"Lily y James estarán muy orgullosos de ver en lo que te has convertido, Harry" Agregó Bárbara, quien no dejaba de maravillarse ante la madura actitud del chico. Era como tener a Lily con ella nuevamente. Esos mismos ojos verdes, la misma actitud aparentemente paciente en momentos importantes. Sin embargo el parecido físico con James era espeluznante. Podía ver a su amigo cuando veía el rostro de Harry, sobretodo por ese pelo alborotado y ennegrecido.

"Sea donde sea que estén, ellos están orgullosos de ti, Harry." Sirius le guiño un ojo a Harry. El adolescente no se percató, entonces, del ligero intercambio de miradas que tres adultos le dieron a Sirius Black.

Iban a agregar un par de cosas más, pero fueron interrumpidos por tres golpes en la puerta principal, seguidos de tres golpes más.

Pasos apresurados en la escalera se dejaron escuchar y la figura de Antares apareció, deteniéndose al lado de Sirius. Tras ella venía la familia Weasley seguidos de una pensante Hermione, todos con una expresión aterradoramente seria.

Harry no entendía muy bien a que se debía todo. Dio un paso a la puerta, pero una figura con destellos dorados pasó a su lado rápidamente, dejándolo a medio paso adelante.

"Con el tiempo te acostumbras, es una mala manía que tiene desde siempre" Le susurró Kiara, aunque su toque humorístico se había esfumado por completo.

Por el oscuro y largo pasillo se podían identificar cuatro figuras. Una correspondía a Barbara Gate, quien iba acompañada por Albus Dumbledore.

Tras ellos venían dos personas tomadas de las manos.

Hermione dejó escapar un chillido agudo en cuanto supo quienes eran.

Harry enfocó su vista en los recién llegados y su corazón se saltó dos latidos al chocar sus ojos con unos idénticos a los de él.

¿Cuantas veces había soñado con conocer a sus padres? Eran exactamente iguales a como les había visto hacía unas semanas, cuando finalizó el torneo de los tres magos.

La mujer, de hermosos cabellos color fuego, pecas adornando su nariz y piel blanquecina como la leche le miraba con los ojos cubiertos en lágrimas, mientras que el hombre a su lado le pasaba un brazo por los hombros para mantenerla en pie.  
Él también tenía los ojos cristalinos, pero pudo notar el hermoso color avellana de ellos, enmarcados por unas redondeadas gafas. El cabello alborotado era una copia exacta del cabello de Harry.

Los ojos del chico comenzaron a desenfocarse, mientras sentía como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones y miles de puntitos negros comenzarona inundar su visión.

¿Era realmente posible que sus padres estuvieran realmente vivos?

Lo último que escuchó Harry fue su nombre gritado por diferentes voces, dos de las cuales jamás en su vida había escuchado, pero que fueron las más familiares para él.

.

.

.

.

Y? Os gustó? Mejor no lo continúo? Me dedico a otra cosa mejor?

Recuerda, tu Review es mi sueldo, con eso debo vivir (?) xD

Besos y abrazos, nos vemos el próximo capítulo!

Cassie


	3. Familia

Awwwww en realidad amo que les esté gustando la historia :3, lamento los retrasos, pero tuve una buena discusion con mis padres y ahora debo trabajar para juntar dinero, irme de la ciudad y estudiar lo que me gusta xD asi que ando medio corta, peeeeero aquí viene la buena noticia: aunque el tiempo sea reducido, la idea sigue en mi cabezota, asi que uds tranquilos, que este fic no está olvidado ;)

Gracias por la acogida del fic, aquí viene el tercer capítulo.

Me han estado preguntando sobre las posibles parejas, solo diré una cosa: Me hacen tanto reir jajajaja.

Harry Potter no me pertenece, son propiedad de JKR y de WB.

Personajes que no reconozcan son de mi total autoría.

Ps: antes tenía otra cuenta en fanfiction, Agatha Lestrange, pero por cosas idiotas de la vida (Olvidé la clave y el mail de esa cuenta es uno que ya no funciona xD, pero ahi tengo un fic en donde aparecen Kiara y Barbara, es un mini fic de como se conocieron en primer año n.n, es un fic antiguiiiiiisimo.) Se llama Mi Primer Año en Hogwarts, por si lo quieren buscar ;)

.

.

.

.

Familia

"Mi señor, es sólo un niño. No tiene edad suficiente para..." La voz de Lucius Malfoy fue acallada por una sonora carcajada proveniente de lo más profundo de la garganta de Tom Riddle.

"Fuiste una asquerosa vergüenza durante mis años de ausencia, querido Lucius. Si quieres recuperar tu puesto deberás entregarme a tu hijo" Eran las únicas palabras que él no quería escuchar. Muchos pensarán que Lucius Malfoy era un hombre que sólo era movido por el poder y el dinero, pero en su vida existía algo más importante que todo: su familia.

Desde pequeño fue criado bajo una dura educación, misma que él impartía con su, ahora adolescente, hijo. Sin embargo siempre fue conciente del significado de la palabra familia. Eran las únicas personas que estarían siempre a tu lado, las personas que darían todo por ti y por los que tú darías la vida.

Cuando decidió, muchos años atrás, unirse a la causa del llamado Lord Voldemort, sólo pensaba en dos cosas: Mitigar el dolor que le aquejaba desde hacia unos años y ver el modo más fácil de proteger a su familia.

Lo fácil no siempre es lo mejor. El camino fácil a la larga trae más complicaciones que el camino correcto.

Draco, su único hijo, aquella copia de él mismo a su tierna edad de quince años, se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación, escondido junto a su madre, ocultos bajo el refugio de las sombras, observando la escena escabrosa que tenían frente a ellos.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al escuchar las siseantes palabras del Lord Oscuro. ¿Él, mortífago? Si bien era algo de lo que alardeaba con sus compañeros (Algún día seré el más temido de los aliados del Señor Tenebroso, solía jactarse en su sala común), nunca había pensado que llegaría el día en que Voldemort lo reclamaría entre sus filas. ¿En que morbosa mente se cruzaba la idea de convertir a un joven, que recientemente había cumplido quince años, en un asesino en potencia?  
Ver a su padre en esa posición, tan humillante, le hizo pensar que él jamás querría estar en el mismo lugar. Observó a su madre, siempre tan pacífica y centrada, posar su mirada gris en la figura arrodillada de su esposo. Ella sabía lo que ocurriría a continuación, por lo que, aún resguardada en las sombras, cogió a Draco del brazo y desapareció sin hacer ruido alguno.

Lucius pudo sentir dentro de si ese sentimiento que creía escondido durante toda su vida, sin embargo ahí, en ese segundo que supo que su mujer y su hijo ya no estaban en la habitación, levantó su acerada y gélida mirada y posó sus ojos en los carmines ojos de su señor.

Voldemort soltó una asquerosa carcajada el ver la ese brillo de valentía que mostraba la mirada de Lucius, pero silenció de manera inmediata y volvió a su pose seria y temible.

"Mi hijo no se unirá a tu causa, no ahora, no después" El murmullo general de los espectadores no se hizo esperar.

"Que patético, prefieres morir a que entregarme a tu hijo. Es lo que hace eso que llaman amor" Se bufó Voldemort "Observad todos atentamente. Es lo que pasa cuando, ese asqueroso sentimiento se expande en nuestro organismo. El amor es debilidad. Amar es destruir, ser amado es ser destruído, es por eso que ustedes, mis fieles seguidores, no deben ser como esta bazofia" Apuntó con su varita a Lucius, quien inmediatamente se desplomó en el suelo, cerrando con fuerzas sus ojos, pero sin soltar ni si quiera un gemido de dolor. Ante todo, su orgullo Malfoy.

Con un gesto de su mano derecha, la sala oscura quedó vacía, a excepción de los dos hombres y una encapuchada figura femenina.

Un potente rayo verde salió disparado de la varita de Lord Voldemort, en dirección al rubio hombre que se encontraba a sus pies. Lucius miró por última vez a quien había sido su señor y, antes de ser alcanzado por la maldición asesina, pensó en que su mujer sabría tomar el camino que él no fue capaz de seguir para protegerlos.

_Los amo, desde donde esté cuidaré de ustedes_, fue su último pensamiento antes de sentir el impacto.

"Tienes un regalo que llevarle a tu hermana, querida Bella" Fueron las últimas palabras que Voldemort dijo antes de dar media vuelta y encerrarse en su habitación.

.:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':.

"¿Cuanto más estará así?" La preocupada voz de James resonó por duodécima vez, repitiendo la misma frase desde que se habían llevado el innerte cuerpo de su hijo a la habitación que se le había designado, en la segunda planta.

"James, es normal que Harry reaccionase de esa manera. ¿No crees que fue un shock demasiado fuerte?" La voz de la razón era liderada en esos momentos por Remus, el más sensato de los tres hombres que se encontraban en las escaleras, esperando a que la puerta que se encontraba unos metros más arriba se abriera y pudieran ver al joven Potter.

Desde la planta inferior, se podían oír las voces de los jóvenes pelirrojos, la chica Granger y la joven Black hablando casi en murmullos con Albus Dumbledore y Arthur Weasley

La puerta de la habitación de Harry fue abierta en esos instantes y por ahí salieron tres de las cuatro mujeres que se encontraban en el interior. Kiara y Bárbara parecían algo aturdidas aún, mientras que Molly pasaba veloz hacia las cocinas murmurando algo sobre cocinar para un gran batallón de personas famélicas.

"Quiere verte, pero es muy noble para decirlo, os esperamos abajo" Dijo Kiara, cogiendo a Sirius y Remus por los brazos y obligándoles a bajar las escaleras, seguidos por una Bárbara aún perdida en sus pensamientos.

James Potter jamás imaginó en su vida que pasaría una situación como aquella. ¿Cómo debes reaccionar ante tu hijo de quince años, a quien viste por última vez cuando tenía un año, y quien ha crecido toda su vida pensando que estas muerto? La vida pone pruebas, pero esa era una de las más dispersas y distorsionadas que alguna vez había presenciado.

Todavía no entendía porqué los habían dejado fuera de la habitación, pero no opuso resistencia cuando Lily le había lanzado una mirada asesina antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarlo en las escaleras en compañía de sus dos amigos.

Pasándose una mano por el cabello, en clara señal de nerviosismo, James atravesó el umbral de la puerta, encontrando la imagen más perfecta que alguna vez podría observar.

Su hijo abrazaba a su pelirroja mujer como si la vida dependiera de ello, mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello y, por el movimiento de los hombros de ésta, lloraba mientras susurraba unas palabras que James no logró escuchar.

Con pasos silencioso, se acercó a su familia y los envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

Estuvieron así unos largos minutos, los cuales fueron interrumpidos por un suspiro profundo proveniente de Harry.

"¿Cuando despierte, podrían visitarme otra vez?" Las palabras del chico dejaron aturdido al matrimonio. James no pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa y Lily negaba con su cabeza.

"No es un sueño, Harry. Estamos aquí, contigo, juntos" Susurró la mujer, tomándole la mano y apretándosela ligeramente.

Cuando, horas atrás, Harry había visto a sus padres caminando tras Dumbledore y Barbara, pensó que estaba en un sueño, que se había dormido mientras iban rumbo a Grimmauld Place y todo aquello era meramente un sueño, una mala jugada de su mente.  
Había sentido claramente el golpe en su cabeza tras perder el conocimiento, aún le dolía una zona de su cráneo, pero él, testarudamente, seguía creyendo que todo era un sueño.

"Claro que si, ustedes dos están muertos, todos saben que los muertos no pueden volver a la vida" Susurró, bajando la cabeza, escondiendo una lágrima que se escabullía por uno de sus ojos. ¿Las lágrimas pueden sentirse dentro de un sueño? Porque él sentía la redonda gota salada y tibia recorrer su mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios y perderse al caer de su mentón. "Ustedes murieron el día en que Voldemort intentó matarme, ustedes murieron y yo fui a vivir con los Dursley" Recitó Harry, cerrando sus ojos con fuerzas. _Despierta, despierta, vamos, es un sueño y solo tú puedes cortarlo._ Sin embargo al abrir sus ojos, seguía ahí, en la habitación, junto a las figuras que él sabía, pertenecían a sus padres.

Las palabras del chico golpearon a ambos adultos. Cada palabra era un golpe más y más doloroso para ellos. ¿Dursley, con Petunia y Vernon? Lily iba a decir algo, pero una mirada por parte de su esposo le dijo claramente que ese tema lo tocarían más tarde. Lo importante ahora era hacer entender al chico que todo era real, que ellos no estaban muertos.

"Estamos vivos Harry, mírame" La voz de James era calmada, profunda, pero escondía el nerviosismo de manera espléndida. Debía hacer entrar en razón a su hijo, quien les creía un producto de su imaginación. ¿Como hacerlo?

Las palabras de James se colaron por el sistema de Harry, quien se negaba a levantar la vista. ¿Porqué ahora, por qué asi? Tan sólo unas semanas atrás había vivido una de las peores escenas de su vida, el retorno del loco sicópata que quería matarlo. Esa noche había visto como los espectros de aquellos que habían muerto bajo la varita de Tom Riddle se materializaban, y sus padres figuraban entre esos espectros, lo cual significaba que estaban muertos. ¿Que hacían, entonces, frente a él, diciendo que estaban vivos?

"Yo los vi, en el cementerio, cuando él regreso" Susurró nuevamente, levantando lentamente la mirada y posando sus ojos en los ojos avellana más profundos que él había podido ver. Su padre le devolvió la mirada y desordenó el cabello de su hijo, cogiendo un cabello al azar y quitándoselo de golpe.

"Ouch!" Exclamó el joven Potter, mientras Lily fulminaba a su marido y le daba una colleja.

"Eres un bruto, James. Queremos que se de cuenta que está despierto y tu vienes y le quitas un pelo" La enardecida voz de Lily fue reemplazada por dos carcajadas masculinas. Ella se quedó de piedra al notar que ambas carcajadas eran exactamente iguales. Se quedó unos segundos, embobada, viendo cómo su hijo y su marido se reían haciendo el mismo gesto con sus bocas, los mismos ojos achinados e incluso el ligero sonrojo que se les formaba por las carcajadas.

"¿Te dolió?" Preguntó James, en uno de sus suspiros, tras calmarse. Harry asintió con su cabeza, sintiendo el duro golpe de la realidad. Los sueños no dolían, los sueños no sentían, los sueños solo eran imágenes, como una película. Sin embargo el desde el comienzo sabía que ellos no eran producto de su imaginación. Eran reales, pero se negaba a darse cuenta. No quería ilusionarse para luego perderles al abrir sus ojos.

Sin embargo era real, no era su imaginación. sus padres estaban vivos.

Esta vez, fue Harry quien sonrió y se lanzó a los brazos de ambos adultos, sintiendo por primera vez lo que él había escuchado llamar, abrazo familiar.

.:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':.

Sirius se había alejado de las personas que estaban en la sala de estar de la casa sin que nadie lo notara. Se había escabullido hacia una habitación contigua, en donde descansaba un enorme tapiz que cubría casi toda la pared.

Pasó sus dedos por los nombres de sus ancestros, aquellos que habían unido sus vidas a la de algún miembro Black. el Toujours Pour se leía en lo más alto del tapiz.

Sirius Black no se caracterizaba por ser alguien que le importara el orgullo de su sangre, mantener la pureza de esta ni mucho menos, pero si había algo que siempre había tenido guardado en su interior, era el sentimiento de cariño familiar, ese que nunca sintió por parte de sus padres.  
Cuando era un niño, solía divertirse con sus primos, sobretodo con Narcisa, Andrómeda y su hermano Regulus, con quienes podían pasar horas entreteniéndose. Bellatrix era más bien callada, seria y prefería estar en las reuniones de los adultos que pasar "tiempo perdido en niñerias" con sus primos y hermanas. Pero cuando llegó el turno de Sirius de asistir a Hogwarts, todo cambió de manera radical.

Su prima Narcisa empezaba su quinto año en Hogwarts, Bellatrix ya había terminado el colegio y Andrómeda entraba a séptimo curso. Sus tíos prohibieron de manera terminante a ambas chicas hablar con "el bastardo de Orion y Walburga", rompiendo el lazo que ellos tenían. Sirius había sufrido muchísimo por ello, pero nunca lo demostró. Ante todo, era un Black, arrogante y egocéntrico, por lo que, con su mejor sonrisa, ocultó el dolor que le causaba el que su familia le diese la espalda.

Un año más tarde, cuando su hermano ingresó al castillo, se dio cuenta que estaba completamente solo. Meda, su prima favorita (Quien a penas cumplió los diecisiete volvió a ponerse en contacto con él) ya no estaba en el colegio y sólo Narcisa y Regulus estaban ahí. Sin embargo pudo recuperarse del dolor gracias a sus amigos, aunque sabía que el cariño de tu familia no se puede comparar con nada en el mundo.

"Puedo sentir el fuerte olor de tus neuronas quemándose de tanto que las haces trabajar" Le interrumpió una voz femenina, rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos. "Un galeón por cada pensamiento" Agregó, mientras se adentraba a la habitación y se paraba al lado del hombre que tantos dolores de cabeza le había causado en el pasado.

"¿Crees que algún día podamos ser una familia normal?" Susurró Sirius, aún con la vista pegada en el tapiz. Sus dedos se habían detenido en una mancha negra, quemada, que tenía escrito debajo su nombre. Al lado de la mancha, una línea ennegrecida se unía a otra mancha quemada, enmarcada por el nombre de la mujer que se encontraba a su lado. De la línea ennegrecida que los unía a ambos, salía otra linea, también ennegrecida, que se unía a una tercera mancha quemada, decorada por el nombre de Antares.

"La normalidad es algo subjetivo, Sirius. Nosotros somos una gran familia. Tú, Remus y James son más que amigo, son hermanos del alma, así como Lily, Barbie y yo. La familia no solo está única por sangre, la familia se siente aquí" Kiara posó su mano izquierda en el corazón de Sirius, quien finalmente había despegado sus ojos del tapiz y observaba a la mujer que tenía frente a él. "Cassie, tu y yo podremos empezar de nuevo, tendremos una segunda oportunidad, como Lily, Harry y James tendrán la suya. Podremos intentar ser una familia, pero dudo, de aquí a un millón de años, que algún día seamos una familia normal."

"¿Cuándo fue que te volviste una persona que piensa antes de hablar? Me has dejado impresionado" Y con esas palabras, seguidas de una sonrisa real en los labios de Sirius, Kiara le dio una colleja que nada tenía que envidiar a las que le daba cuando eran unos críos de diecisiete años. "Cuando toda esta mierda que está por comenzar acabe, te prometo que seremos esa familia que planeamos cuando nació Tary" Le prometió él, atrayéndola por la cintura y depostando un ligero beso en la comisura de sus labios.

"Con tal que no sean así de melosos en mi presencia, todo bien" La aniñada voz de Antares les hizo separar, pero ambos tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros, la cual se ensanchó cuando la chica se unió al abrazo familiar.

.:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':..:'*':.

El frío que a esas horas se sentía en la mansión Malfoy te podrían calar los huesos. Inclusive en esas fechas, pleno verano, la sombría residencia se encontraba helada a más no poder. Y no solo por su temperatura, sino por el lúgubre momento que estaba por ocurrir.

Narcisa estaba en el despacho de su marido, sujetando con fuerzas su varita. En la mesa descansaba una taza de té y un documento firmado por su marido, en el cual dejaba expreso el consentimiento de él para que, en caso de una defunción, Narcisa pudiera hacerse cargo de los negocios familiares hasta que Draco tuviera la edad necesaria para tomar el cargo.

Las lágrimas caían por su hermoso rostro, unas tras otra, sin detenerse. Sabía que a los pocos minutos de ella abandonar esa oscura y tétrica guarida, nunca más volvería a ver a su marido, no con vida, al menos. Sabía que estaba en sus manos el cuidar el futuro de Draco, sabía que debía ir donde el viejo Albus para pedri protección, sabía que debería tragarse su orgullo y cobijarse en el amparo del viejo chiflado, pero no ahora. Quería llorar, dar rienda suelta a su dolor.

La puerta del despacho fue brutalmente abierta, dejando entrar el repiqueteo de unas botas de tacón. Narcisa no levantó la mirada, seguían corriendo las lágrimas por su rostro, pero pudo reconocer el aroma a muerte que despedía la mayor de las hermanas Black.

"Lo que decía mi señor es cierto, el amor es un asco, solo te debilita." Las afiladas palabras y carentes de emoción alguna atravesaron a Narcisa como un par de dagas, sintiéndose herida de una cruel manera.

"Tu no sabes nada del amor, Bella." Con su porte, su orgullo y su temple, Narcisa Malfoy elevó su rostro surcado en lágrimas, con la mirada más seria que alguna vez hubiese mostrado. Sus ojos destilaban un sentimiento que oscilaban entre el dolor más intenso y el odio más puro. "Yo te amaba, Bella. Eres mi hermana, eras mi modelo. Siempre te admiré, pero nunca me atreví a ser como tú. Pensaba que me querías, era tu pequeña hermanita, pero solo me protegías porque así lo quería nuestro padre." Las palabras brotaban sin una pizca de reproche, brotaban sin sentiemiento alguno. Brotaban como el agua de un manantial.

"El amor es para débiles, Cissy, y para que veas que lo que digo es cierto, afuera te espera el débil de tu marido. El señor oscuro espera que consigas que tu crío se desprenda de ese sentimiento, será un estupendo mortífago si nos lo entregas" Y antes de obtener una respuesta por parte de Narcisa, Bellatrix soltó una desquiciada carcajada y desapareció del despacho, dejando una estela de humo negro a su alrededor.

La rubia mujer contó hasta tres mentalmente, cerrando sus ojos, mientras nuevas lágrimas comenzaban a correr por su rostro. Sus pies se movieron por si solos, y cuando se atrevió a abrirlos, la imagen de su hijo congelado, con un rostro desfigurado por la imagen grotesca que ahí había, fue lo que impulsó a la mujer a tomar la decisión de que, sin importar el precio, ella alejaría a Draco de las garras de Lord Voldemort.

.

.

.

.

Este capítulo es cortísimo, lo se. Pero, para compensar, estoy ya escribiendo el siguiente.  
Decidí que escribiría esto, porque quería darle un punto importante a estas escenas. Creo que son ejemplos de los lazos familiares rotos que se intentan reconstruir, y seran importantes en el transcurso de la historia.  
El siguiente capítulo estará pronto listo, veremos el cumpleaños de Cassie y como reaccionarán los Dursley ante una explosiva e infartante visita. Aparecerá Tonks y Charlie, así como la primera reunión de la Orden.

Recuerda, tu Review es mi sueldo, con eso debo vivir (?) xD

Besos y abrazos, nos vemos el próximo capítulo!

Cassie


End file.
